


Союзники поневоле

by ilera



Category: Trandafirul galben (1982)
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seria Mărgelatu, Желтая Роза
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: На господаря совершено покушение, и главе дворцовой охраны требуется помощь начальника жандармерии.
Relationships: lt. Deivos/aga Villara
Kudos: 1





	Союзники поневоле

**Author's Note:**

> Речь о серии румынских фильмов про Марджелату, первый из которых называется [Trandafirul galben](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0084818/) (Желтая Роза). 

— Передайте, пожалуйста, соль... Не хотите ли вина, господин Вилара?.. Отведайте рябчиков, они великолепны.  
Тон безупречно вежливый, взгляд оскорбительно насмешливый, на губах вроде бы искренняя улыбка — никто, кроме Вилары и, возможно, Агаты, не замечает скрытого в ней смысла: "Вы не можете ничего мне сделать". Если Вилара изначально и сомневался в правоте Агаты, то теперь был уверен, что лейтенант Николя Дэйвос состоит в Братстве. А казался таким приличным человеком! Что ж, он в очередной раз убедился, что внешность обманчива, и даже кузен невесты господаря может оказаться бунтовщиком. А ведь раньше Вилара испытывал к Дэйвосу симпатию — уж очень обходителен был с ним лейтенант на светских приемах.   
Скрипнув зубами, начальник жандармерии глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Поймав взгляд Дэйвоса, он приподнял бровь, как бы спрашивая: "Ну-с, что вы теперь сделаете, господин заговорщик?" Господин заговорщик изволил попросить паштета, который, как назло, стоял около Вилары. Сдерживая возмущение, тот положил паштет на тарелку и передал ее лейтенанту.  
— У вас отличный аппетит, дорогой кузен, — улыбнулась Марицика.  
— Благодаря вам, кузина, — Дэйвос с удовольствием принялся за паштет. — Когда я вас вижу, у меня тут же улучшается настроение, и хочется всего попробовать.  
— Даже революционную деятельность, — подала голос Агата.  
Вилара кинул на нее предостерегающий взгляд, но, казалось, никто не услышал эту реплику. Ах, многое бы он отдал, чтобы арестовать Дэйвоса, но тот состоял в свите господаря, который никому не позволил бы бездоказательно обвинять родственника своей фаворитки. Ничего, Вилара, умел ждать. 

Наконец, ужин завершился. Гости, поднявшись из-за стола и разделившись на группки, вели неспешные беседы — обязательный пункт любого приема. Вилара отвел Агату в сторону и вновь велел ей держать язык за зубами. Агата выглядела недовольной, но все же и она понимала серьезность ситуации.  
— Он даже не пытался скрыть от меня правду, — возмущалась она. — Стоял и говорил о своей принадлежности к Братству так спокойно, будто о погоде.  
— Азартный человек этот лейтенант Дэйвос, — отозвался Вилара. — Только будь осмотрительна. Что бы он ни говорил, не смей изобличать его при других, поняла?  
— Тебе нет нужды повторять мне прописные истины, — фыркнула Агата. — Он идет сюда. Я тебя покидаю.  
Едва Агата отошла, около Вилары оказался Николя Дэйвос со своей обычной полуулыбкой на губах.  
— Сегодня мы не были друг другу представлены... — начал он.  
— Я вас знаю, лейтенант, — прервал его Вилара.  
— Сомневаюсь, — в глазах Дэйвоса заплясали веселые огоньки.  
— Как вам угодно, — холодно произнес Вилара и сделал попытку скрыться среди гостей, но Дэйвос последовал за ним, продолжая говорить на ходу:  
— За ужином вы были очень любезны.  
— Неужели?  
— Вы со всеми так себя ведете?  
— Только с бунтовщиками.  
— О, вы действительно обо мне осведомлены.  
— Знать все обо всех — это моя работа, лейтенант. Если вы не возражаете...  
— Так уж и все? — тот либо не понимал, либо игнорировал желание Вилары уйти.  
Эта игра действовала Виларе на нервы, главным образом потому, что он явно проигрывал. Он привык вести, однако Дэйвос умудрялся вывернуть его слова наизнанку и подать их с другим смыслом. Вилара даже не мог удалиться, не распрощавшись по всем правилам этикета, а лейтенант не позволял ему это сделать.  
Остановившись у окна, он сложил руки на груди. Мелькнула мысль, что это выглядит так, будто он защищается, но незаметно поменять позу было уже невозможно. И с чего этот бунтовщик за ним увязался? Настолько тянет позубоскалить? Лейтенант Дэйвос умудрился вывести его из себя, что даже Марджелату не удавалось, и Виларе это не нравилось. Он всегда сохранял холодную голову и действовал, лишь убедившись в политической безопасности своих поступков. Однако Дэйвос не только словами, но и всем своим видом раздражал: элегантный, одетый по последней парижской моде, с приятной внешностью. Вилара передернул плечами. Если бы не принадлежность Дэйвоса к Братству, он мог бы искренне получать удовольствие от его общества. Лейтенант был образован, умен, обаятелен, для каждого находил нужные слова — все это Вилара отметил во время случайных встреч на приемах. Казалось, тот, по-настоящему интересовался его мнением по любому вопросу, будь то картина Рафаэля или готовность Российской империи к войне. Теперь Вилара понимал, что все это было лишь уловкой, чтобы... Чтобы — что? Заручиться его поддержкой? Втереться к нему в доверие? Усыпить бдительность? Тогда стал бы Дэйвос с такой легкостью признаваться в своей тайне?   
— О чем задумались, ага? — прервал его мысли Дэйвос.  
— О вас, — честно ответил Вилара и с удовлетворением заметил мелькнувшее на лице собеседника удивление. — Никак не возьму в толк, зачем вам это нужно.  
— Что именно?  
— Все это... притворство.  
— Почему вы думаете, что я притворяюсь?  
— Вы заговорщик!  
— Я этого, кажется, не отрицаю.  
Вилара запнулся и растерянно нахмурился. Действительно, в этом Дэйвос ему не солгал. Значит ли это, что в остальном он тоже был искренен? Тем временем лейтенант откровенно его разглядывал.  
— А вы в отличной форме, — заметил он наконец. Вилара не нашелся, что ответить на неожиданный комплимент. — Уверен, в погоне за преступником вы бы дали фору любому юнцу.  
— Благодарю покорно, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем гоняться за воришками.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Зато его величество интересует некое Братство, — перешел в наступление Вилара. — Я обязательно схвачу всех бунтовщиков, независимо от их социального положения.  
— Мне нравится ваше упрямство и наивность, — улыбнулся Дэйвос. — Желаю вам успехов.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант.  
— Что ж, не смею задерживать, ведь у вас так много дел. Надо собрать доказательства причастности определенных людей к Братству, попытаться их поймать... Я бы на вашем месте давно отчаялся, но вы, вижу, не теряете надежды.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дэйвос откланялся и присоединился к компании Марицики.   
— Каков наглец, — с невольным восхищением пробормотал Вилара.

*******

— Как вы умудрились упустить Марджелату?! — Вилара был вне себя. — Куда вы смотрели, когда он проскользнул мимо поста? Какое необычное обстоятельство помешало вам на этот раз?  
— Клянусь, Вилара-ага, Марджелату мимо нас не проходил! — воскликнул сержант. — Проезжала только телега с сеном, но мы проверили — в сене никого не было.  
— А под телегой смотрели? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Вилара.  
— Под телегой — нет, — растерянно ответил сержант, почесав в затылке. — Да и где там можно спрятаться?  
— Болваны! Чему я вас только учу! Вы способны запомнить, что вам говорят, или ваших скудных мозгов хватает только на поддакивания? Сколько раз повторять, что преступники привязывают ко дну повозки ремни или просто хватаются за выступы? Мне что, самому все делать?  
— Так точно, Вилара-ага!   
— Что "так точно"? Убирайтесь с глаз моих, остолопы!  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Вилара налил себе бренди и залпом осушил бокал. "Лишь бы Бибеску не прознал об этом промахе. Как я ему объясню?" Разумеется, если до этого дойдет, он найдется с ответом, но с каждым разом придумывать логическое объяснение неудачам становилось все труднее. Придет время, когда господарь начнет задумываться, не пора ли сменить начальника жандармерии, и Вилара окажется не у дел. Ну почему ему не дают заниматься тем, что он умеет делать лучше всего — ловить обычных преступников? Политику он не любил, тут приходилось даже во сне держаться настороже. Именно с появлением Братства он начал быстро седеть, а ведь ему только пятьдесят два. Зря лейтенант Дэйвос восхищался его хорошей формой — она соответствует возрасту.   
Вспомнив о Дэйвосе, Вилара улыбнулся. Что бы сказал лейтенант, узнав, что моложе него на каких-то двенадцать лет? И с чего это его потянуло на революционную деятельность... Встряхнувшись, Вилара сосредоточился на деле. Надо было устроить для Марджелату новую ловушку и уж на этот раз схватить его. 

Через несколько дней все было готово. Из надежного источника Вилара узнал, по какой дороге повезут оружие, и организовал засаду. Более того, собирался участвовать в деле лично. В его присутствии жандармы будут из кожи вон лезть. Если же в отряде, сопровождающем повозки с ружьями, окажется Марджелату, он будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Пора уже избавиться от этой кости в горле.   
Прибыв на место, Вилара убедился, что к встрече повозок все готово. По его расчетам, они должны были подъехать через полчаса. Однако к назначенному времени никто не появился. Когда Вилара начал уже думать, что осведомитель солгал, показалась карета, запряженная четверкой лошадей. "Неужели они решили переправлять оружие под видом груза для какого-нибудь дворянина?"  
Он махнул рукой, приказывая своим людям остановить карету. Один из жандармов распахнул дверцу, и из экипажа вышел лейтенант Дэйвос в дорожном костюме. Вилара потрясенно уставился на него. "Он взял это на себя? Вот хитрец! Но теперь ему не отвертеться". Казалось, Дэйвос был удивлен не меньше, во всяком случае, когда его взгляд остановился на Виларе, брови приподнялись.  
— Ваши документы, пожалуйста, — произнес жандарм, придерживая дверцу.  
— Здесь, должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Я лейтенант Дэйвос из свиты его величества. У меня важное дело, и вы меня задерживаете.  
Жандарм, не ожидавший вежливого, но настойчивого отпора, растерялся.   
— Прошу вас потерпеть совсем немного, лейтенант, — выступил вперед Вилара. — У меня тоже важное дело, не терпящее отлагательств. Мы только осмотрим вашу карету.  
— По какому праву?  
— По приказу его величества. Мне велено осматривать все повозки и экипажи, въезжающие сегодня в Бухарест.  
— А есть ли у вас при себе приказ, подтверждающий ваши полномочия?  
Вилара молча развернул свиток с печатью господаря и показал Дэйвосу. Мысленно он похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — на получение бумаги ушло немало времени, но усилия оказались не напрасны.   
— Что ж, — произнес Дэйвос, прочитав документ, — осматривайте, только прошу, ничего не повредите.  
— Мои люди будут чрезвычайно аккуратны, — не удержался от победной улыбки Вилара.  
Он рассматривал Дэйвоса, пытаясь угадать, что тот скрывает. Жандармы принялись обыскивать салон кареты. Лейтенант стоял рядом, то и дело поглядывая на брегет, что вроде бы подтверждало его слова, и больше ничем не выдавал нервозность. Вилара был так захвачен наблюдением за противником, что не сразу заметил приближение цепочки крытых повозок, а потом было уже поздно. Возница попытался прорваться сквозь заграждение, и жандармы открыли стрельбу. Со стороны повозок раздались ответные выстрелы, часть из которых достигла цели. Карета оказалась на линии огня, и Вилара повалил Дэйвоса на землю, накрыв его своим телом. Повозки прорвались через заставу, и обстрел прекратился.   
— Ну, знаете! — возмущенно выпалил Вилара, поднимаясь на ноги. — Это уж слишком! Несколько моих людей ранены, и все из-за вас!  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы. — Дэйвос взглянул на него так, будто впервые видел, и принялся отряхивать пыль с брюк и сюртука. — Спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — смутился Вилара, осознав, что, возможно, спас ему жизнь. — Я всего лишь выполнял свой долг.  
— Рад, что вы так думаете.  
— Не обольщайтесь, лейтенант. Его величество с меня три шкуры спустил бы, случись с вами что-нибудь.  
— Вовсе нет, — пожал плечами Дэйвос. — Могли бы сказать, что меня застрелил кто-то из Братства. Уверен, после этого массовые облавы и аресты не заставили бы себя ждать.   
— Я бы мог, — согласился Вилара, — но вы живы и заслуживаете честного суда.  
— Только я? — усмехнулся Дэйвос.  
— Вы дворянин.  
— Понятно.  
Вилара не желал объяснять причины своего поступка. Он действовал по наитию, не думая, чем это обернется. Дэйвос оказался в опасности, и у него сработал рефлекс полицейского, защищающего мирного жителя.   
— Вам больше нет необходимости здесь оставаться, — сказал Вилара. — Вы, кажется, спешили. Прощайте.  
Он развернулся и направился к своим людям, которые переносили с дороги раненых. Вилара спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не обернуться. Склонившись над ранеными, он услышал стук копыт и дребезжание колес — карета уехала.

Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Вилара вернулся в город и занялся поиском повозок. Они нашлись довольно быстро, но бунтовщики их уже покинули. Вечером он встретился с осведомителем и попытался выяснить, не предал ли тот его.  
— В повозках не было оружия, — сообщил осведомитель почти шепотом.  
— Как не было? Ты же сказал, что его доставят именно сегодня и именно в повозках.  
— Оружие прибыло по месту назначения, но в повозках его не было, — повторил тот, нервно оглядываясь. — Я не могу задерживаться, я сказал вам все, что знаю.  
— Хорошо, иди.  
Заплатив мальчишке, Вилара остановился на мосту и задумался. Если груза не было в повозках, как же его доставили в Бухарест? Неужели отряд поехал другой дорогой? Но зачем было направлять к заставе повозки для прикрытия? Может, осведомитель солгал или его самого обманули? Перед глазами Вилары мелькнула карета Дэйвоса, затем повозки, стрельба, снова Дэйвос... Зачем повозки прорвались через заграждение, если ружей в них не было? От кого они отвлекали внимание? Вилара замер, пораженный внезапной догадкой. Жандармы ведь так и не успели до конца обыскать карету Дэйвоса, им помешало появление бунтовщиков. Лейтенант попросту обвел его вокруг пальца!  
Сжав кулаки и закрыв глаза, Вилара глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Это только его догадки, оружие вообще могли переправить по другой дороге. Разве стал бы лейтенант Дэйвос так рисковать своим положением? Нет, оружие сопровождал бы Марджелату или кто менее важный. Придя к такому выводу, Вилара направился в жандармерию — писать отчет об очередной неудачной операции, по обычаю, свалив всю вину на Желтую Розу.

*******

Бал, который господарь давал в честь прибытия нового французского посла, обещал стать самым значительным событием сезона. Обычно безопасность обеспечивала дворцовая охрана во главе с лейтенантом Дэйвосом, но из-за огромного числа гостей пришлось прибегнуть к помощи жандармерии. Вилара потратил несколько недель, чтобы натаскать своих лучших агентов для столь ответственного задания. Сейчас его подчиненные незаметно рассредоточились по залу. Где находились люди Дэйвоса, Вилара не знал. Может быть, тот лакей, разносящий напитки, или распорядитель бала, который встречал гостей у входа? Ничто в них не выдавало гвардейцев, но именно так и должно было быть.

На приеме собрался весь цвет общества, даже Агата получила приглашение. Агата... Уже несколько месяцев Вилара не посещал ее постель, слишком занятый делами, а она и не думала о себе напоминать. Неужели нашла нового любовника? Вилара попробовал вычислить его среди гостей, но это было лишней тратой времени — Агата кокетничала с каждым встречным мужчиной. Распорядитель объявил о прибытии госпожи Гики. Вилара бросил быстрый взгляд на входящую в распахнутые двери Марицику. Та не успела сделать и двух шагов, как вокруг нее собралась большая компания.   
Господаря пока не было. Вилара на несколько секунд прикрыл веки, чтобы отдохнуть. Видит бог, он в этом нуждается. Последние две недели он спал урывками — подготовка охраны отнимала время не только днем, но и ночью. И дело было не только в желании исполнить свой долг. Если сейчас он хорошо себя зарекомендует, это укрепит его позиции при дворе, а значит, позволит поближе подобраться к высокопоставленным заговорщикам. С силой потерев глаза, Вилара велел проходящему мимо лакею принести кофе. Чашка крепкого ароматного напитка взбодрила, и он вернулся к слежке.  
— Так и знал, что встречу вас здесь, — раздался сзади знакомый голос.  
Резко развернувшись, Вилара столкнулся взглядом с лейтенантом Дэйвосом. Тот, как всегда, выглядел превосходно: одет с иголочки, волосок к волоску.  
— Я здесь уже давно.  
— Знаю. Я за вами наблюдал.  
— Думал, сегодня вы ищете подозрительных личностей.  
— Как и вы.  
Они помолчали, оглядывая зал.  
— Слишком много людей, вы не находите? — произнес Дэйвос.   
— По мне, так их всегда много.  
— Такова придворная жизнь, мой дорогой Вилара.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Говорю, придворная жизнь всегда такая.  
Фамильярность в обращении Дэйвоса ему, несомненно, послышалась от усталости. Подозвав лакея, Вилара взял с подноса еще чашку кофе. Какое-то время Дэйвос молча смотрел на него, потом заявил без обиняков:  
— Вы ужасно выглядите.  
— Раньше вы говорили по-другому.  
— Раньше вы не были похожи на вампира, страдающего без привычной порции крови. Зачем вы сюда пришли?  
— А вы?  
— Это моя работа.  
— Вот именно.  
Повисло молчание, которое вновь нарушил Дэйвос:  
— В таком состоянии от вас все равно не будет толку.  
— Это вы так считаете, — вскинул голову Вилара и тут заметил входящего в зал господаря. — Простите, но я должен вас покинуть.  
Он поставил пустую чашку на широкий подоконник и обошел своих агентов, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Окинув взглядом зал, он обнаружил Дэйвоса рядом с господарем и Марицикой. Казалось, будто лейтенант увлечен беседой с кузиной, но Вилара заметил, как он коротко поглядывает по сторонам. Вот господарь поднялся на возвышение и начал произносить торжественную речь. Глаза Вилары стали стекленеть, и он, тряхнув головой, огляделся в поисках слуги. Поблизости, как назло, никого не было, и Вилара начал сердиться. Ему был жизненно необходим кофе и, наплевав на приличия, он направился к боковой двери. Кивнув по пути одному из агентов, Вилара быстро вышел из зала и поспешил в сторону кухни и подсобных помещений. К его удивлению, в коридорах царила пустота, а ведь лакеи должны были сновать туда-сюда, как муравьи.  
Это было слишком странно и, возможно, стоило сообщить Дэйвосу. Однако сначала Виларе нужен был кофе, иначе он рисковал заснуть на ходу. Открыв дверь на кухню, он остановился, как вкопанный. Повсюду сидели и лежали слуги, некоторые храпели. Мозг заторможенно обработал информацию. Слугам дали снотворное. Зачем? Ответ был очевиден: чтобы кто-то мог их заменить, надеть ливрею и выйти в зал. Никто не станет подозревать лакеев, ведь каждого, кто должен был прислуживать на балу, проверяли накануне. А значит, переодетый злоумышленник сможет подобраться к господарю незамеченным и сделать с ним, что угодно. Но где же он — или они — сейчас? 

Вилара почти бегом бросился обратно. Господарь как раз предлагал выпить за здоровье собравшихся. Вилара проскользнул в зал. Быстро оглядев помещение, он выделил пятерых слуг с подносами шампанского — они с нескольких сторон неумолимо приближались к возвышению. Времени, чтобы предупредить агентов, не оставалось, и Вилара, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид, стал пробираться к господарю. Дэйвос, как он заметил, тоже окидывал зал взглядом, будто искал кого-то. Неужели тоже что-то заподозрил? Но как? Вот Дэйвос повернул голову и посмотрел в его сторону. Вилара попробовал привлечь его внимание жестами, и взгляд лейтенанта, наконец-то, остановился на нем. Кивнув, Дэйвос начал уже отворачиваться, потом вдруг прищурился. Вилара показал рукой, будто что-то пьет, затем изобразил, что несет круглый поднос. Все это время он продолжал медленно продвигаться вперед, однако слуги его опережали, а один был совсем рядом с господарем. Поняв, что скрываться уже не имеет смысла, Вилара ускорил шаг, расталкивая гостей. Если он ошибется, ему не забудут этой грубости.  
Дэйвос недоуменно следил за его перемещением, затем повернулся к лакею и внимательно его оглядел. Заслонив собой господаря, он что-то спросил у слуги, а тот попытался его обойти. Гости, которых отталкивал Вилара, возмущенно вскрикивали, но что именно — он не слышал. Все его внимание было приковано к господарю, лейтенанту Дэйвосу, "слуге" и подошедшей к ним Марицике. Его действия, однако, не ускользнули от остальных четырех "слуг". Один из них что-то крикнул сообщнику на незнакомом языке. Марицика заговорила, и Дэйвос слегка повернул к ней голову. Этой заминки было достаточно; "слуга" отшвырнул поднос и выхватил из-за пояса кинжал, до того скрытый фалдами сюртука. Виларе показалось, будто время замедлилось, и он двигается как попавшая в варенье муха. Убийца замахнулся, но лейтенант Дэйвос оказался быстрее. Оттолкнув кузину и заслонив собой господаря, он прыгнул на нападающего и сбил его с ног, умудрившись при этом не попасть под удар.   
Гости бросились к выходу, и Виларе пришлось буквально продираться через толпу. Поэтому, когда он подоспел к возвышению, все уже было кончено. Убийца был обезврежен, люди Дэйвоса и жандармы вязали его сообщников, а Марицика обнимала господаря. Добравшись до ступеней, Вилара сложился пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Сядьте, — скомандовал Дэйвос.  
Поскольку Вилара не отреагировал, он взял его за локоть и насильно усадил на ступеньку. Затем отошел, чтобы разобраться с пленными. Когда дышать стало легче, на Вилару вдруг навалилась такая усталость, что он даже испугался: не хватало еще потерять сознание прямо перед господарем! После нескольких глубоких вдохов в голове слегка прояснилось, и руки перестали дрожать. Однако он не мог сфокусировать взгляд: все расплывалось, а веки становились тяжелее... и тяжелее...

— Вилара, вы меня слышите?.. Вилара...  
С трудом открыв глаза, он вздрогнул. Дэйвос убрал руку с его плеча и с беспокойством заглянул в лицо, затем с облегчением улыбнулся.  
— Я уж думал, придется вызывать доктора. Что с вами? Вы ранены?  
— Нет, — не сразу ответил Вилара. — Но прежде чем вы скажете, что так и знали, имейте в виду, что именно благодаря своему состоянию я понял, как произойдет покушение.  
— Как раз хотел об этом спросить.  
— Где его величество?   
— В своих покоях, не волнуйтесь.  
— Что он обо мне думает? Какой позор!  
— Ровным счетом ничего, насколько я знаю. Все его мысли сейчас о том, что быть живым — прекрасно, и о моей дражайшей кузине.  
— Слава богу. Помогите мне подняться, я, кажется, не способен пошевелить и пальцем.  
— Вы ужасно выглядите, — кивнул Дэйвос, подхватывая его под локоть.  
— Вы уже говорили.  
— Что ж, сейчас вы даже до вампира не дотягиваете.  
— Будь у меня силы, я бы посмеялся над этой шуткой.  
— Давайте-ка я отвезу вас домой, а по дороге вы мне все расскажете.  
— Везите, лейтенант, — усмехнулся Вилара и всем весом навалился на плечо Дэйвоса, совершенно не испытывая неловкости. Он только что спас жизнь господарю, и может позволить себе слабость.  
— Вы мне руку сломаете, — беззлобно сообщил Дэйвос. — Остановитесь на секунду.  
Вилара послушно застыл на месте. Лейтенант перекинул его правую руку через плечо и обхватил за талию.  
— Теперь можете опираться на меня, сколько вам вздумается.  
— Такой воспитанный, а издевается над старшими, — непонятно кому пожаловался Вилара. В голове была странная легкость, мир вокруг казался призрачным.  
— Вы собирались рассказать мне про покушение, я вас очень внимательно слушаю.  
— Не могу собраться с мыслями, когда вы так меня трясете.  
— Хорошо, расскажете по пути.  
Втолкнув Вилару в карету, Дэйвос залез следом и дал кучеру адрес.   
— Как я уже сказал, — начал тот, машинально отметив, что лейтенант знает, где он живет, — мы всем обязаны удаче.  
— Вы говорили не это.  
— Не перебивайте... Так вот, когда мне захотелось кофе, я не нашел в зале слугу и решил сходить на кухню сам. Там я обнаружил усыпленных слуг и сообразил, что... Какие тут жесткие стены. Неужели вы не могли купить карету помягче?  
— Здесь отличная обивка, не надо пытаться ее содрать. Так вы говорили...  
— Да, на чем я остановился? Ваши стены...  
— Вы говорили, что нашли на кухне спящих слуг и что-то сообразили.  
— Вот именно, — и, широко зевнув, Вилара закрыл глаза.  
— Позвольте, я продолжу за вас, а вы отвечайте "да" или "нет". Можете просто кивать. Вы поняли, что вместо настоящих слуг в зале появятся убийцы, и самый удобный момент для нападения — когда его величество произнесет тост? — Вилара кивнул. — Разумеется, это ведь логично. Затем вы вошли в зал и, не желая привлекать ненужного внимания, стали продвигаться к возвышению? Но почему вы сразу не подали мне сигнал?  
Вилара даже открыл глаза, чтобы возмущенно взглянуть на Дэйвоса. Тот лукаво улыбался.  
— Да я сигналил, как мог, что угроза исходит от лакея, а вы смотрели на меня, словно баран на новые ворота, и только хлопали своими длинными ресницами. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда вы отвлеклись на госпожу Гику.  
— Неужели? Приношу извинения за причиненное вам беспокойство. Однако никто не смог бы расшифровать вашу бешеную жестикуляцию. Могли бы показывать помедленнее. И зачем вы изображали беременную женщину?  
— Лейтенант, вы, случаем, не пьяны? Я изображал слугу с подносом.  
Дэйвос рассмеялся, и Вилара с негодованием понял, что его разыграли.  
— Не обижайтесь, — поднял руки Дэйвос, продолжая улыбаться. — Я просто вас немного взбодрил. Разумеется, я понял, что вы имели в виду, хотя и не сразу. Не подойди к нам Марицика, я быстро обезвредил бы убийцу, но когда в опасности оказался не только его величество, а еще и моя кузина... Я совершил ошибку, и мне до сих пор стыдно.   
— Вы бы, наверное, все равно обнаружили подмену, — отдал ему должное Вилара.  
— Наверняка обнаружил бы. Я сразу заметил, что ногти у лакеев чересчур грязные — небывалое разгильдяйство для вышколенной дворцовой прислуги, — и наблюдал за ними. Вы только укрепили мою уверенность.   
— Вы ужасный человек, — огорченно сообщил Вилара.  
В обычном состоянии он бы придержал это мнение при себе, но сейчас слишком устал, чтобы задумываться о словах.  
— Многие так думают, — улыбнулся Дэйвос.  
— Ужасный, — повторил Вилара и потер ушибленную после очередного ухаба голову. — Вы даже не можете отремонтировать улицы.  
— Я? — брови Дэйвоса поползли вверх.   
— Именно вы, — удовлетворенно кивнул Вилара, наслаждаясь логичностью своих мыслей. — Вы во всем виноваты.  
— Вы не понимаете, что говорите.  
— Ошибаетесь, мой разум, как нельзя... э-э-э... слово вылетело из головы... Я хочу сказать, что в вашей карете невозможно жить...  
— Вы несете околесицу.  
— Жесткие стены, колдобины... Вы не возражаете, если я положу голову на ваше плечо? Это единственная удобная мебель в комнате.  
— Рад, что вам нравится, — это было последнее, что Вилара услышал перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон на грани обморока.  
— Надеюсь, проснувшись, он не вспомнит, что говорил, — усмехнулся Дэйвос и обхватил Вилару за плечи, чтобы не дать ему сползти с сиденья, отвел со лба седые пряди, оправдываясь тем, что проверяет, нет ли жара.  
Когда карета остановилась, он с помощью кучера занес бесчувственное тело в дом и проследовал за экономкой в спальню. Объяснив, что ее хозяин просто спит, и врач ему не нужен, Дэйвос велел разобрать постель, а сам стащил с Вилары сапоги, затем китель, ослабил воротник рубашки и накрыл одеялом. Во сне тот не хмурился, и его даже можно было назвать симпатичным. Внезапно захотелось прикоснуться к бакенбардам и убедиться, что они такие же мягкие, как и волосы. Отдернув руку, Дэйвос поспешно вышел из комнаты. 

*******

Вилара проспал всю ночь, весь следующий день и встал только вечером. Расспросив слуг, он узнал, что домой его доставил господин по имени Николя Дэйвос, который просил прислать ему записку, как только начальник жандармерии будет готов принимать посетителей. Вилара решил, что Дэйвос уже видел его в плачевном состоянии, и не будет шокирован банальной бледностью. Отправив письмо с нарочным, он принял ванну и оделся по-домашнему: в твидовые брюки, рубашку без галстука, жилет и подбитый мехом халат. Пытаясь вспомнить, что наговорил Дэйвосу, Вилара залился краской — лейтенант практически на руках, словно даму, донес его до кареты. 

Дэйвос приехал ровно в шесть вечера с посеревшим от усталости лицом. Вилара подумал, что в цирке им были бы рады: они по очереди могут изображать трупы.   
— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, — заявил Дэйвос после того, как они с бокалами бренди уселись в кресла. — И вы правы, я действительно не спал со вчерашнего вечера. Ваш пример заразителен, — он криво улыбнулся.  
— Поседеете раньше срока, как и я, — кивнул Вилара.  
Он вдруг понял, что после этого приема стал свободнее чувствовать себя в обществе Дэйвоса.  
— Цвет волос меня не беспокоит, — отмахнулся Дэйвос и перешел к делу: — Я приехал не только справиться о вашем здоровье, но и рассказать, что мои люди узнали об убийцах.  
— Стоило ли так утруждаться? Я ведь обо всем узнаю из отчетов моих агентов.  
— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Дэйвос. — Эта информация засекречена и известна весьма ограниченному кругу лиц. Поверьте, если бы не ваше доблестное участие в спасении его величества, я бы и вам не смог ничего рассказать.   
— Значит, это были необычные преступники?  
— Более того, их нападение может спровоцировать международный скандал и даже войну.   
— Вы меня пугаете. Кто же это был?   
— Фанариоты  
Вилара кивнул. Прошло больше двадцати лет, как господарей перестали назначать волей Османской империи, но некоторые влиятельные семейства не теряли надежды устроить государственный переворот и вернуть себе власть.  
— Теперь вы понимаете, почему Порта не должна узнать о покушении?  
— Кроме того, что султан тайно поддерживает фанариотов? — понизил голос Вилара. — В первый и последующие разы они прикрывались ее величеством, пользуясь тем, что она из рода Маврокодато. Под предлогом того, что его величество... дружит с госпожой Гикой, а супругу отправил лечиться на воды, то одни, то другие устраивали "крестовые походы" в защиту оскорбленной чести.   
— Вам действительно многое известно.  
— Это моя работа. Вы уже выяснили, кто именно участвовал в заговоре?  
— Мои люди проверяют сейчас дома всех семейств, ищут пропавших родственников.  
— Организаторы тоже неизвестны?  
— Разумеется. Схваченные нами убийцы знают, что их ждет смерть, поэтому не жаждут сдавать соучастников.  
— Так пообещайте им пожизненную каторгу. В конце концов, были случаи, когда заговорщиков не казнили.  
— Пособников — да, но исполнителей...  
— Лейтенант, разве исполнитель был не один? — многозначительно приподнял бровь Вилара. — Тот, кто напал на его величество.  
— Вы предлагаете рассматривать остальных как?..  
— Сообщников, привлеченных насильно, — подсказал Вилара. — Например, угрозами или шантажом.  
— Не думаю, что его величество согласится. И ему, и нам ясно, что это лишь демагогия, и все пятеро принимали непосредственное участие в покушении.  
— А если они сообщат ценные сведения?  
— Я, несомненно, воспользуюсь вашим советом, если не получу информацию другим способом. Мои люди не зря едят свой хлеб. Выезды из города перекрыты, на дорогах заставы, суда в портах проверяют — да вы и сами знаете, что делается в таких случаях.  
Вилара задумчиво покивал. Марджелату он ловил точно так же, только результатов все эти меры не приносили. Помогут ли они сейчас?  
— Налейте себе еще бренди, лейтенант, — предложил он и прикрыл глаза, опустив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы рук.  
Вряд ли Дэйвос пришел просто поговорить, наверняка ему требовалась помощь. Конечно, дворцовая охрана — это не простые гвардейцы, а лучшие из лучших, но не могут же они всем составом заниматься поисками заговорщиков. Впрочем, вряд ли Дэйвосу нужны жандармы... А вот тайные агенты Вилары мало чем уступали его людям.   
— Я согласен одолжить своих агентов для этого дела, — произнес Вилара, открывая глаза, — но докладывать они будут лично мне. Вы будете делиться со мной всей полученной информацией, я обещаю поступать так же. Если вы согласны с этими условиями, я готов к сотрудничеству.  
— А вам палец в рот не клади, — усмехнулся Дэйвос. — Вы же понимаете, что я и без вашего разрешения могу взять ваших людей?  
— Жандармов? Забирайте. Думаю, однако, что вам нужны те мои агенты, имена которых вам неизвестны. Послушайте, я ведь не предлагаю ничего невыполнимого. Мы оба заинтересованы в счастливом исходе этого дела, и своим приездом сюда вы уже согласились с моим более чем справедливым предложением.  
— Знаете, я бы не хотел видеть вас в своей гвардии, вы бы составили мне конкуренцию.  
— Вы мне грубо льстите, но это даже приятно. Так вы согласны?  
— Разумеется, но в разумных пределах. Я не смогу передавать вам всю информацию, лишь ту, которую вам позволено знать по должности.  
— Я это понимаю, — не удержавшись, Вилара добавил: — И о Братстве вы мне ничего, конечно, не расскажете.  
— Совершенно верно, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Дэйвос. — Могу, однако, дать вам честное слово, что в покушении на его величество Братство не замешано, а остальное вас не касается.  
Вилара считал, что его как начальника жандармерии касается все, что связано с Братством, но пока они с Дэйвосом союзники, бунтовщиков лучше не упоминать. И какой черт его дернул сострить? Теперь лейтенант насторожился, и взгляд у него стал жестким, как у волкодава, готового напасть. Видит бог, ему нужен отдых, а не очередной повод для волнений. Пытаясь не думать, с каких пор его волнует здоровье Дэйвоса, Вилара налил себе бренди и сделал большой глоток. Отлично, сам себя взвинтил!   
— Сейчас уже поздно, — заметил он, поднимаясь. — Я при всем желании не могу собрать своих агентов. Начнем завтра?  
— Завтра — так завтра.   
Дэйвос направился к выходу, но на пороге резко остановился, и Вилара чуть не врезался ему в спину.  
— Разошлите своих людей по этим адресам, — Дэйвос протянул ему свернутый лист бумаги. — О результатах сообщите лично. Предлагаю встречаться у меня дома, там удобнее обсуждать важные дела. Девять вечера вас устроит? В это время слуги уже спят, и я буду пускать вас через заднюю дверь.   
— С таким режимом я не удивлен, что вы не находите времени для сна.   
— Днем удается выгадать час-другой.  
— Хорошо, девять часов.  
Кивнув друг другу, они распрощались.

*******

Вилара с Дэйвосом развернули бурную деятельность, которая вскоре стала приносить плоды. Несмотря на то, что, кроме сидящих за решеткой пятерых убийц, поймать никого не удалось, из города нельзя было выехать без специального разрешения начальника жандармерии. Не раскрывая истинной причины появления застав на всех дорогах, было объявлено, что в столице орудуют опасные разбойники, которые уже ограбили несколько домов.   
Агенты Вилары как раз следили за въездом и выездом из Бухареста, за отходящими кораблями. Он честно предупредил, что среди его людей нет дворян, поэтому общение с влиятельными фанариотскими семействами взял на себя Дэйвос. Всю текущую работу Вилара переложил на плечи своего помощника, но и без нее приходилось регулировать слишком много вопросов, большую часть которых занимали поиски заговорщиков.   
Благодаря частым встречам с Дэйвосом, Вилара стал лучше его узнавать. Тот действительно был обходительным кавалером, способным поддержать любой разговор, но кроме того — начальником дворцовой охраны, человеком решительным и, если необходимо, смертельно опасным. Вилара уважал эти качества в людях, но мало кто совмещал их с честностью, благородством и добротой. Он не заметил, когда подпал под чары Дэйвоса, но вот они уже сидят у камина, дегустируя присланное Марицикой итальянское вино и обсуждая планы на следующий день, а в зеленых глазах лейтенанта пляшут веселые огоньки, от которых невозможно оторвать взгляд. 

Тем временем круг подозреваемых сузили до четырех семей: Мурузи, Раковица, Ипсиланти и Каллимаки. Эти фамилии Дэйвос сообщил на одном из ночных свиданий, куда Вилара явился из последних сил, едва переставляя ноги. Взглянув в его серое лицо, Дэйвос поспешно налил бренди и сунул ему в руку бокал. Когда к Виларе вернулась способность слушать, Дэйвос предложил ему взять на себя Мурузи и Раковицу.   
— Мои агенты вряд ли смогут... — начал возражать Вилара.  
— Но вы справитесь.  
— Я?  
— Сами подумайте, такие, как Мурузи, не станут разговаривать с обычными людьми, на них подействует только печать власти. Официально вы хотите убедиться, что им не нужна помощь в защите от грабителей. Предложите прислать жандармов, по ходу расспросите, кто из членов семьи часто покидает дом в неурочное время, и тому подобное — сами знаете. Его величество не может долго ждать, ему нужны имена организаторов... Вам нехорошо?  
— Вы всем гостям подсыпаете снотворное в бренди? — пошутил Вилара, разлепляя веки. — Не волнуйтесь, я способен слушать с закрытыми глазами.  
— Могу спорить, даже во сне? — Дэйвос вытащил из кармана жилета брегет, щелкнул крышкой, взглянул на циферблат и нахмурился. — Уже поздно, вам нет смысла возвращаться к себе, чтобы через четыре часа встать. Прилягте прямо здесь, — он указал на оттоманку возле окна.  
Вилара хотел было попросить постелить ему в гостевой спальне или в гостиной, но вовремя вспомнил, что слуги уже спят и не знают о его присутствии в доме. Тайные встречи проходили в спальне Дэйвоса.   
— Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь вашим приглашением, только одолжите мне одеяло.  
Вилара перебрался с кресла на оттоманку и снял ботинки.  
— Весь день читал донесения, — пожаловался он, откидываясь на спинку. — Глаза уже не способны различать буквы, да и вы начинаете расплываться.  
— Подождите минуту, я достану одеяло.  
Когда Дэйвос вернулся, Вилара уже спал, негромко похрапывая. Растолкав гостя, лейтенант протянул одеяло, в которое тот закутался, лег навзничь и заснул. Храп возобновился с новой силой. Несмотря на это, Дэйвос все же сумел на какое-то время забыться.

*******

Глава семьи Мурузи был вежлив, но не сказал ровным счетом ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, и на встречу с Дэйвосом Вилара явился раздраженный. Лейтенанту, который в очередной раз допрашивал убийц, повезло больше. Один из них признался, что видел, как Михай — тот, кто напал на господаря — разговаривал с младшим сыном Клаудиу Каллимаки, Станом. Это могло не иметь значения, молодые люди дружили, но разговор случился поздно ночью, на улице, прямо накануне покушения.   
— Что вы собираетесь делать? — поинтересовался Вилара. — Арестуете мальчишку Каллимаки?  
— На основании одних только слов? Нет. Завтра я пошлю записку Клаудиу Каллимаки, в которой сообщу, что возникли подозрения о причастности одного из членов его семьи к покушению на его величество, что эта информация пока не разглашается, и что я желаю обсудить все с ним лично.   
— Я поеду с вами.  
— Не вижу в этом необходимости, но будь по-вашему.

На следующий день они встретились у ворот дома Каллимаки. Вилара, как обычно, был в мундире, а Дэйвос выглядел так, что хоть сейчас на прием. "Новый костюм, не иначе", — подумал Вилара, разглядывая лейтенанта. Пожелав осмотреться, он сказал, что присоединится к беседе позже, и двинулся вокруг дома. Вернулся Вилара как раз к моменту, когда глава семьи перешел к делу. Клаудиу сидел в гостиной, вертя в руках записку. Лейтенанта, он, конечно, знал — много раз встречал на приемах, а слышал о нем еще больше, и имел все основания его опасаться. Во время разговора Вилара молчал, иногда вставляя несколько слов, да в нем и не нуждались. Дэйвос сумел так обрисовать ситуацию, что Клаудиу всерьез испугался за судьбу сына. Когда Вилара спросил, могут ли они увидеть Стана, Клаудиу ответил, что тот отправился на верховую прогулку с друзьями и, скорее всего, заночует у них.

— Что ж, он, кажется, удивился, узнав про своего сына, — задумчиво произнес Вилара, когда они с лейтенантом вышли из дома. — Мог ли Стан провернуть все без его ведома?  
— Не забывайте, что мы еще не знаем, связан ли Стан с покушением.   
— Давайте прогуляемся вокруг дома, — внезапно предложил Вилара.  
Дэйвос ответил недоуменным взглядом, но последовал за ним. Когда они свернули за угол, Вилара остановился и огляделся, затем оттер Дэйвоса к стене и тихо сказал:  
— По словам Клаудиу, Стан уехал с друзьями на прогулку, не так ли? У Каллимаки ведь два экипажа?  
— Да, итальянской работы. Клаудиу любит ими похвастаться.  
— Когда я проходил мимо конюшен и каретного сарая, то заметил, что все денники заняты, и оба экипажа на месте. Так на чем Стан отправился на прогулку?  
— А вы ведь правы, — кивнул Дэйвос.   
— Раз Клаудиу хочет, чтобы мы думали, будто Стана дома нет...  
Не сговариваясь, оба продолжили путь, прижимаясь к стене, чтобы их не заметили из окон. Дойдя до заднего двора, они увидели конюшни и сарай. Дэйвос убедился, что лошади и экипажи действительно на месте, и направился к Виларе, который открывал дверь сарая. 

В следующую секунду случилось сразу несколько событий: прогрохотал выстрел, из сарая выскочил юноша и побежал к конюшням, а Вилара схватился за бок и повернулся к Дэйвосу. Оба кинулись за ним, но Стан — это, несомненно, был он — уже выехал верхом. Вскочив на первых попавшихся коней, Вилара и Дэйвос бросились в погоню.  
— Он вас ранил? — крикнул на ходу лейтенант.  
— Царапина, — отмахнулся Вилара, хватаясь за гриву.  
Кони были расседланы, и всадникам приходилось использовать все свое мастерство, чтобы не упасть. Прохожие шарахались от несущихся галопом лошадей, но Стана это не смутило. Минут через десять Вилара почувствовал сильную слабость и, крикнув, чтобы Дэйвос продолжал погоню, остановил коня и спрыгнул на землю. Ноги задрожали, и он, как подкошенный, рухнул на мостовую. Откатившись к стене ближайшего дома, Вилара дотронулся до правого бока, потом поднес руку к лицу и удивленно уставился на окровавленную ладонь. Перед глазами повисла мутная пелена, в ушах словно набат били. Целую вечность он пытался подняться. Вокруг стали собираться люди, потом из тумана выплыло лицо лейтенанта Дэйвоса. Чьи-то руки (возможно, Дэйвоса, но Вилара не мог поднять голову и посмотреть) расстегнули на нем мундир и стали ощупывать ребра.  
— Царапина, говорите? — зло спросил Дэйвос. — Если выживете, я лично вас убью.  
— А Стан?..  
— Забудьте о нем... Эй, сударь, могу я воспользоваться вашим экипажем? Этому человеку срочно нужен врач.  
Вилара чувствовал, как на нем рвут рубашку, и Дэйвос пытается остановить кровь. Оставаться в сознании было все сложнее, свет временами мерк, голоса затихали.  
— Послушайте, — выдавил Вилара, — я плохо переношу боль. Пусть доктор не жалеет опиума.  
— Молчите, вам нельзя разговаривать.  
— И если я умру...  
— Только от моей руки!  
— Наклонитесь...  
И вновь перед глазами Вилары появилось лицо Дэйвоса, взволнованное и нетерпеливое.  
— Ближе... — еле слышно произнес он.  
Вцепившись в воротник щегольского сюртука Дэйвоса, Вилара с усилием приподнял голову, прикоснулся губами к его губам и провалился в темноту. 

*******

Следующие два дня Вилара помнил смутно. За редкие минуты просветления он узнал, что пуля застряла в ребрах, чудом не задев важные органы. К тому времени, когда Дэйвос доставил его домой и вызвал своего личного врача, кровопотеря была так велика, что он должен был умереть на операционном столе. По словам доктора, жизнью Вилара был обязан в первую очередь своевременному вмешательству лейтенанта, а уже потом — его искусству хирурга. 

На третий день его навестил Дэйвос, который сначала сообщил, что врач разрешил короткие визиты, а затем — что Стана еще ищут.  
— Причастен он к заговору или нет, нападение на начальника жандармерии так просто ему с рук не сойдет, — мрачно заметил Дэйвос.  
— Но все же не смертная казнь.  
— Клаудиу понимает, что от сотрудничества с нами во многом зависит выбор наказания для его сына. Он пообещал разузнать по своим каналам, кто стоит во главе заговора.   
— Вот что с людьми делает любовь, — слабо усмехнулся Вилара и закрыл глаза.  
— Да, — прозвучало в ответ, а затем Дэйвос с нежностью, как показалось Виларе, сжал его руку.

Врач запретил раненому вставать, опасаясь, что могут разойтись швы, и во всем приходилось полагаться на слуг. Они обтирали его мокрыми полотенцами, меняли одежду и, что особенно раздражало, помогали справлять естественную нужду.   
В конце недели вновь пожаловал Дэйвос, на сей раз предупредив о приходе запиской. Камердинер как раз закончил менять повязки, надел на Вилару брюки и рубашку и оставил его одного. Лейтенант не заставил себя ждать.  
— Прозябаете в спальне, да? — Дэйвос окинул его внимательным взглядом. — Но ничего, доктор говорит, что скоро вы сможете вставать.  
— Вы знаете о моем состоянии больше меня... и выглядите довольным. Что случилось?  
Усевшись в кресло, Дэйвос рассказал, что Клаудиу сдал организатора покушения. Им оказался Эуджен Ипсиланти, друг Стана и Михая, не по годам умный молодой человек, преданный делу фанариотов.  
— Эуджена, как и Михая, ждет смерть, а Стана отправят в тюрьму с привилегированными условиями.  
— А что с остальными?  
— Его величество еще не решил... Как ваша рана, не мучает?  
— Если не пытаюсь сесть — нет.  
— Вы не можете сидеть?  
— Могу, если мне помочь. Но самому напрягать мышцы больно. Впрочем, я выпил настойку опиума и уже забыл, что у меня вообще есть ребра.  
— В таком случае, вам нужен помощник, и на вашу удачу я как раз здесь.  
— Извините, что-то я плохо соображаю. Вы хотите у меня переночевать?  
— Должен же кто-то следить, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось. А если вам захочется встать?  
— С таким количеством обезболивающего я вряд ли проснусь раньше завтрашнего утра. И потом, я могу позвать камердинера.  
— Не верю. Будете пыхтеть, стонать, но все же выкарабкаетесь из постели и, хватаясь за... Надо же, у вас тут не за что хвататься.   
— Вы предлагаете держать меня за руку и читать на ночь романы, словно какой-нибудь девице? — возмутился Вилара, близко к сердцу принимая намеки на свою слабость.  
— Если вы считаете, что, получив тяжелое ранение, мужчина меняет пол... Я лучше пойду, не буду мешать вашему превращению.  
Дэйвос встал и поклонился.  
— Постойте, — прохрипел Вилара внезапно севшим от волнения голосом. — Я сказал, не подумав — из-за вас это происходит все чаще. Вот, видите, я снова это сделал. Мне было бы приятно, если бы вы остались со мной. Один я скорее умру от скуки, чем от раны.  
— Тогда я остаюсь, — кивнул Дэйвос и улыбнулся. — Мне не терпится узнать, что еще интересного изобретет ваше затуманенное лекарствами сознание.  
— Я же сказал, дело не в лекарствах, а в вас.  
— Потом вы пожалеете, что сказали это.  
— Я никогда не жалею о своих словах или поступках, — Вилара подумал и добавил: — Почти никогда.   
— И даже о том поцелуе? — полюбопытствовал Дэйвос.  
— Вы разве не знаете, что приговоренный имеет право на последнее желание?   
— Я так и не понял, что это было, — лукаво улыбнулся Дэйвос, поднялся с кресла и пересел к изголовью больного. — Разрешите повторить для полной уверенности?  
Вилара смотрел в лицо склонившегося над ним Дэйвоса и не верил, что речь шла именно о том, о чем он подумал. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Подняв руку, Вилара ухватился за рукав Дэйвоса и потянул на себя. Тот, видимо, решил, что это означает "да", поскольку наклонился еще ниже, уперся руками в подушку и осторожно поцеловал его. Вилара не отстранился, тогда Дэйвос проник в приоткрывшийся рот языком. Вилара вздрогнул и застонал, затем обхватил Дэйвоса за плечи и прижал к себе — теперь они соприкасались и грудью. Поцелуй полностью захватил его, он подался вперед... и, вскрикнув от боли, упал на кровать.   
— Чертовы... ребра, — выдохнул он, прижав руку к груди.  
Дэйвос виновато улыбнулся и накрыл его пальцы ладонью:  
— Вам надо отдохнуть.  
Вилара тут же почувствовал, что неимоверно устал, будто слова обладали действием снотворного.  
— Вам тоже, — ответил он, удерживая Дэйвоса и не давая ему подняться. — Вы в зеркало себя видели? Снова несколько дней не спали? Воистину, доктор нужен не мне, а вам. Ложитесь рядом, тут хватит места на нескольких жандармов.  
— Боюсь спросить, вы все расстояния измеряете жандармами?  
— Не смейтесь над больным, — притворно нахмурился Вилара.  
Дэйвос снял ботинки, сюртук, жилет, галстук, ослабил воротник и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки, затем забрался под одеяло и лег на бок. Подчиняясь движению руки Вилары, обнявшего его за талию, он положил голову ему на плечо, а ладонь — на простреленный бок.  
— Спасибо, — сонно пробормотал Вилара через несколько минут. — С вами у меня почти не болят ребра.  
Не открывая глаз, Дэйвос погладил тыльную сторону его ладони, слушая, как дыхание Вилары выравнивается и становится глубже. И заснул под стук его сердца.

Проснулся Дэйвос от того, что в глаза ему било солнце — с вечера никто не подумал задернуть занавеси. Приподнявшись на локте, он вгляделся в лицо Вилары и с удовлетворением отметил, что оно уже не такое бледное. Проведя пальцем по густым бакенбардам, Дэйвос осторожно расстегнул его рубашку, чтобы проверить, не сбились ли бинты. Бинты оказались в порядке, а Вилара зашевелился и что-то пробормотал во сне. Дэйвос отодвинулся и вновь принялся гладить его волосы и бакенбарды.   
Вилара проснулся от прикосновений к голове, потрогал бок, с некоторым удивлением обнаружив, что рубашка распахнута, и только тогда открыл глаза. Не успел он пожелать доброго утра улыбающемуся Дэйвосу, как тот зарылся рукой ему в волосы и поцеловал. Сначала Вилара опешил от неожиданности, но вскоре уже отвечал со всей страстью, на какую был способен.  
Левая рука Дэйвоса переместилась вниз и стала поглаживать его бедро сквозь тонкую ткань домашних брюк. Судя по твердости, которая хорошо ощущалась сквозь одежду, равнодушным он не остался. Вилара не знал, как бы прижаться к нему покрепче, чтобы не задеть рану. Он скользнул ладонью по спине Дэйвоса, сверху вниз, пока не остановился на ягодицах, притянул его к себе. Потом схватил его руку, которая гладила бедро, и переместил на свой пах, молча умоляя приступить к решительным действиям.  
Дэйвос, не прекращая целовать Вилару, начал ласкать его член, тогда как Вилара старался вслепую расстегнуть ему брюки, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Попытка просунуть руку за пояс тоже оказалась безуспешной. В конце концов, Вилара отстранился и несколько смущенно попросил его раздеться и помочь справиться с проклятыми пуговицами.   
— Пожалуй, нет, — ответил Дэйвос, сползая вниз.  
— Что вы?.. — Вилара охнул, когда ловкие пальцы приспустили его брюки и обхватили член.  
Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это губ Дэйвоса на головке. Из своего положения он видел только поднимающийся и опускающийся вихрь темных волос. Когда Вилара, не сдержавшись, начал двигаться навстречу, Дэйвос прижал его за бедра к постели, и оставалось лишь положить руку тому на затылок, задавая ритм. Слабость сказалась не лучшим образом, и Вилара кончил прежде, чем успел предупредить об этом.   
— Проклятье, — выдохнул он с блаженной улыбкой, — как мне этого, оказывается, не хватало.  
Дэйвос привел его одежду в порядок, только рубашку не застегнул, и хотел подняться.   
— Если вы ляжете повыше или... — сказал Вилара ему в спину. — Честное слово, мне трудно представить удобную для нас обоих позу... Если вы станете передо мной на колени... нет, не передо мной, а... Вот, придумал! Я приподнимусь и обопрусь на подушки, а вы...   
Дэйвос оглянулся, удивленно приподняв брови, и снова лег рядом, опираясь на локоть.   
— Так вот, — продолжил Вилара, буравя взглядом потолок. — Вы станете на колени так, чтобы мои ноги оказались между вашими, а ваш... э-э-э... достоинство на уровне моего лица... Черт, я чувствую себя ужасно глупо, описывая вроде бы простую позу.  
— Нет-нет, продолжайте, — со смешком ответил Дэйвос. — Меня это даже возбуждает. — Вилара скосил глаза и заметил, что он расстегивает брюки. — Если вы действительно желаете оказать мне ответную любезность, я с радостью стану так, как вы пожелаете.  
— Я только хочу, чтобы нам было удобно, — проворчал Вилара.  
— Вы могли бы, так сказать, протянуть руку помощи, но вместо этого предложили весьма заманчивый способ меня отблагодарить... Так как, говорите, мне устроиться?   
Дэйвос помог ему приподняться и сесть, опираясь на многочисленные подушки.  
— Безумие какое-то, — пробормотал Вилара, глядя, как Дэйвос снимает брюки и остается в исподнем и носках. — Зачем вы?.. Почему вы?.. Впрочем, неважно.  
— Перед вашим лицом, да? — с невиннейшей улыбкой уточнил Дэйвос и спустил исподнее до колен, обнажив ноги с короткой жесткой порослью. Потом приблизил член к самому лицу Вилары, но не дотронулся до него.  
Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, Вилара взглянул на него:  
— Что вы ждете? Я же вижу, вам не терпится.  
— Не передумали?  
— Не в моих привычках отказываться от принятого решения. Только помедленнее, пожалуйста, за двадцать лет я подрастерял навыки.  
Вилара положил одну руку Дэйвосу на бедро, а второй взял его член, облизнул головку и обхватил ее губами. Дэйвос принялся медленно двигаться вперед-назад, а он прижимал языком набухшую вену и, судя по раздающимся стонам, это было именно то, что нужно. Когда движения становились слишком быстрыми или Вилара начинал задыхаться, то сжимал пальцами бедро лейтенанта, и тот останавливался.  
— Как ваш бок? — спросил Дэйвос внезапно.  
Вилара, не отрываясь от своего занятия, что-то промычал в ответ. Дэйвос задрожал и вдруг вынул член.  
— Не могу больше терпеть, — простонал он, — слишком медленно.  
— Простите, я постараюсь быстрее, — Вилара потрогал ноющую челюсть и потянул его к себе.  
— Не двигайтесь, я сам. Лучше лягте нормально.  
Пока Вилара убирал из-под спины подушки и сползал вниз, Дэйвос ласкал себя. Как только он удобно устроился, Дэйвос впился в его губы, не прекращая быстро двигать рукой. Желая ускорить разрядку, Вилара стал поглаживать его зад, а затем осторожно протолкнул внутрь указательный палец. От неожиданности Дэйвос прикусил ему губу.   
— Тритесь об меня, — выдохнул Вилара. — Если вам не хватает жесткости... брюки подойдут...   
Дэйвос последовал совету и, наблюдая за ним, Вилара почувствовал, что у него опять встает. Трение члена рядом с его пахом не способствовало спокойствию. Через минуту и Дэйвос заметил увеличившуюся выпуклость на брюках Вилары. То ли от осознания, что своими действиями вновь возбудил его, то ли благодаря последним резким движениям, он кончил, излив семя на простыни.  
Отдышавшись, он лег рядом с Виларой и положил голову ему на плечо, как вчера.  
— Убери... уберите руку с моей ноги, лейтенант, и все само пройдет.  
— Как вам угодно. И зовите меня Николя.  
— Марку.  
— Что?  
— Мое имя.  
— Кажется, у вас ничего не проходит, Марку.  
— Дайте же немного времени, — несколько раздраженно ответил Вилара. Возбуждение спадало, но с болезненными ощущениями.  
— Не злитесь.  
— Простите, это не ваша вина. Хотя о чем я говорю? Это всецело ваша вина. — Тут Вилара вспомнил, что его длительное непреднамеренное воздержание только что закончилось, и пришел в прекрасное расположение духа. — Если бы не моя рана...  
— ...Этого могло бы не случиться, — закончил за него Дэйвос. Через несколько минут он вздохнул и сел, свесив голые ноги с постели. Вилара с трудом сдержал смех, представив его на официальном приеме с болтающимися внизу подштанниками. Дэйвос обернулся через плечо и усмехнулся, словно догадался, что творится в его голове. — К сожалению, мне пора. Нужно еще решить, что делать с фанариотскими семьями, помогавшими заговорщикам. Его величество, наверное, уже послал за мной.   
— Расскажете потом?  
— Навещу вас завтра или послезавтра, если хотите.  
Вилара понимал, что Дэйвос имел в виду не только передачу новостей.  
— Заходите, как будет время, — кивнул он. — Всегда рад вас видеть... Николя.


End file.
